love hurts
by jroehin
Summary: my story...draco loses hermione's trust and she finds her bestfriend accidentally.. Please Review....Rated M for reason...


**A/n: This is actually my story when I graduated from the 2****nd**** year class… Special thanks to my ex- boyfriend (uggh..) Joshua, his new girlfriend (grrr..) Hannah, and my best friend (yay!) John. I hope anybody could relate..**

**Love Hurts**

Hermione POV

I woke up to the bright light of Saturday that shone through the window in my Head's dormitory. I'm head girl and the head boy is Draco Malfoy.

Yes, I know it sounds absurd that Malfoy could become head boy. But, who knows what's inside Dumbledore's hat?

But many things had changed about him. He was less assertive and he was actually following rules. Gee, he hadn't even called me mudblood once since term started. I liked this new Draco.

I checked the clock, 5:30. I have more time to review for NEWTs. I hopped off my bed and made my way towards the bathroom.

_Maybe Draco is still sleeping. _I thought to myself.

I quickly showered, not bothering to use hot water to sedate the cold water and dressed in my usual mini shorts and favorite black JABBAWOCKEEZ t-shirt.

When I reached the Head's common room, I saw Draco lounging on one of the squashy armchairs, reading 'Guide to Advance Defense', and his forehead creasing. He pushed his reading glasses up his nose.

_God, he looks sexy.._

I sat beside him and he looked up to me.

He smirked his famous smirk, "Good Morning, Beautiful." He leaned and kissed my lips.

I forgot to tell you. We've been in a relationship since Ron dumped me to shag Lavender and Draco comforted me. Since then, we become closer than normal and he asked me out to Hogsmeade.

"Same to you, handsome." I giggled and looked at his book.

"Can you help me out? I'm getting frustrated at this book!" he groaned.

"Sure, what are you studying anyway?" I asked.

"Patronus."

"That easy, all you do is concentrate on the happiest memory you have, then yell, 'Expecto Patronum'."

Draco stood up, took his wand out. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!".

Out of the tip of his wand, a silver ferret came out and it leapt around the room. I clapped at his Patronus. He's a quick learner.

"Did you see that?!" he went to me. "I conjured a Patronus!" he kissed me tenderly, "All thanks to my girlfriend, the brightest witch of the millennium."

I giggled softly and got up. " I gotta go. Gonna talk to Dumbledore about the Christmas Party."

"Ok." He replied shortly.

I went out of the portrait saying the password "Starry Heaven" to it and went to Dumbledore.

Being inside Dumbledore's office was nice, there were many objects that spun and lighted. I also saw Fawkes, the phoenix singing peacefully as it perched on Dumbledore's chair.

"Ah, Miss Granger, nice of you to drop by. What can I do for you?" the man asked, smiling up at me.

"Ummm, I'm here to discuss things about the Christmas Party."

"Yes, of course, so what do you have in mind Miss Granger?"

"I'm planning to make it as a Ball so the cozy lovers out there can have a very special holiday."

"That is a good suggestion. We will consider it and announce it before Lunch." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you!" I said and shook hands with the headmaster.

"A pleasure taking an advice from you, Miss Granger."

I blushed after the comment and went out of his office still smiling.

I'm sure I'm going with Draco. He's my boyfriend after all. And we are going to have a very intimate holiday together. I'm so excited!

I was near the portrait of the Head's Dorm when I heard strange moans issuing from inside.

Curious, I said the password quietly to the portrait so it didn't make a sound. Then, the moans now became more audible.

"Oh yeah, Draco. I'm so close Draco…DRACO!!!" she shouted and I heard another sigh.

I recognized the voice. It was Pansy Parkinson's.

I tried to peep a bit and saw her, naked on the couch with Draco hovering over her. Their clothes were on the floor and some were torn.

My tears threatened to spill out of rage. But, I still have some self-control in myself. _Breathe in, breathe out._

"You sure Granger doesn't know about this?" I heard Pansy asked.

"That bitch doesn't have a clue." He laughed and kissed Pansy again.

_Well, there went my self-control.._

"What a nice performance. And the award for the best actor goes to Draco Malfoy! For making me believe that you love me and faking everything we had!" I said while clapping my hands. The tears I'd been holding back awhile ago had already leaked.

"It's not that, I can explain!" Draco said as he picked up his clothes and went to me.

"Oh! Our winner wants to have a speech on how he won the award! But sorry sir, we are out of time. I don't want any of your stupid alibis!"

"Please, Hermione, listen to me." He pleaded.

"I've had enough!" I yelled, punching Malfoy in the nose with a loud crunch and stalked out of the room.

As I went outside, people were staring at me curiously. Some were brave enough to ask me what happened and I told them, " There had been an awarding in our room recently." They seemed confused, but they didn't push further.

I went to a deserted corridor and began to pace there.

_I need a place where I can release all my emotions, _I thought as hard as I could until a door on the wall appeared.

I opened it and was surprised.

The room was everything I described, on the floor were more than a thousand bottles of butterbeer and a sofa.

I sat on the sofa and grabbed a butterbeer. After I drank the contents, I threw the bottle faraway and it smashed to a thousand pieces. I smiled to myself.

After my third butterbeer, I heard the door creak open. And in came Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff.

"Cedric?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, hi Hermione." He sat at the edge of the sofa. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," I said. " Here, grab a butterbeer. So what brings you here?"

He opened the bottle of butterbeer and took a sip. "Complicated."

"We've got whole day." I prompted.

"Giana broke up with me." Giana Lacquer was his girlfriend since third year.

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"I don't know. She was with Ernie McMillian this morning then she came to me and said that it's over. I don't even know why she wanted to break up." He said as he downed the rest of his butterbeer. "How about you? Problem with Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah," I said, absent-mindedly twisting the bottle cap in my fingers."I caught him shagging Pansy Parkinson just this morning."

"Oh." Was all he said before he got another butterbeer.

"You know, love really hurts." I said after we had about 23 bottles each. "First, they tell you, 'I love you so much and I'm never letting go.' Then behind your back they tell that to other whores."

"Love hurts so bad like a knife twisting in your stomach." He agreed. "By the way, Dumbledore announced something about a Christmas Ball."

"Yeah, I suggested that." I grabbed my 24th butterbeer.

"Well, ummm, you wanna go with me, as friends I mean."

"Sure. The broken-hearted folks team-up." I laughed and he laughed with me.

When night time came, I said my goodbyes to Cedric and walked up to the Head's dorm. After opening the portrait, I was harassed by Malfoy.

"Please let me—" I cast a silencing charm on him so I don't have to hear him explain. And I went to my bedroom, locked the door and pretended to be asleep.

That went on for days until finally the night of the Christmas Ball came.

I've decided to match my outfit with Cedric's. Since he's wearing blue, I chose my blue, strapless, floor-length dress. It was simple, yet elegant, and it brought out more of my curves.

I but my hair in a sophisticated bun with tendrils falling out of it. Perfect.

I went down to the Great hall and was amazed. It was enchanted with fake snowflakes falling from the ceiling and Christmas trees in every corner.

I saw Harry with Ginny, Ron with Lavender and finally, a pissed Draco with a talkative Pansy by his side.

She turned her glance to the left and saw Cedric. He was handsome in his blue dress robes and it complimented with his white complexion.

"You look stunning." He said as he reached me.

"Thank you. You don't look bad as well."

We laughed and made our way to the dance floor.

'River Flows in you' started playing and we waltzed to the tune.

**A/n: this is one of my favorite tunes. Please listen to it in YouTube..**

We noticed the other couples give way to us as we danced. I saw Harry gave me two-thumbs up and Ron smiled. Ron and I were on better terms now.

After a few more songs, we retired to a faraway table at the back of the Great hall and watch other couples dance.

"You know, pain is only a prison. Once you break-out, you feel care-free." I quoted to him.

"I agree." Cedric seconded.

Since then, we became the best of friends.

~the end~

**A/n: Sorry this Dramione fic has to end this way..But this is how my story goes..Hope everyone who reads this likes this…I hope my ex reads this!!!BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Lovingly yours,**

**Dramioneforevah…**


End file.
